


Take My Breath Away

by sunshineflying



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, cisgirl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just PWP - Louis loves going down on his girlfriend Harri, and she loves being able to be dominant in the bedroom. One day Louis gets home from class and the two of them take it to the bedroom to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [1d kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/). Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Louis never meant to start dating someone, but here he is. He’s got a girlfriend, and she’s not the type he thought he wanted. She’s not edgy, she’s not tough, and she’s certainly not into much of the same stuff he is. But Harriet – well, Louis calls her Harri – she’s just opposite him enough to be intriguing and fun. She likes wearing loose, light scarves in her long curly hair, and she’s always shopping for clothes at thrift stores even though he knows she can afford stuff from full-priced stores. She drags Louis to the farmers markets in the mornings and she loves flowy, see-through clothes. (That’s his favourite part, if he’s being honest.)

She’s intriguing and they can try new things together, and Louis likes it. He goes to markets and learns how to make food using fresh ingredients, and he even sings along sometimes as Harri plays the guitar. On the other side of it, Louis has talked Harri into a few tattoos, and he’s taken her surfing once on holiday, and she likes going for thrill rides and being reckless when Louis needs it.

They’re a perfect match outside the bedroom, so it’s no surprise that they’re a perfect match inside the bedroom as well.

Louis comes home from classes one day to find Harri on the sofa of their flat, reclining back against the cushions and watching something on TV. She’s got a hand draped down her front, fingers resting right between her legs. There’s nothing sexual about the show, but sometimes Harri likes to touch herself because she can, and Louis loves when he catches her doing it. “Hi love,” he says, smiling as he walks over.

He leans down for a kiss and watches as she moves her hand away. “Nope,” Louis says into the kiss, moving her hand right back to where it had been.

Harri’s cheeks flush and she bites her lower lip as she looks up at him with wide, bright eyes. There’s a question in them, something more than usual. Louis doesn’t often comment on Harri touching herself, but today he does because they have some free time and he’s wanted an excuse to drag Harri to the bedroom anyway.

“C’mon,” Louis says, taking her hand.

She’s wearing a short floral skirt and a plain V-neck top, her cleavage peeking out the top. Her curls are long – down to her elbows now – and her scarves don’t do much to hold back her hair anymore. Louis leads her to their bedroom, and once inside it’s like she knows what he wants.

Harri is taller than Louis, and she leans down for a kiss. It’s only a few inch difference, but moments like these are where it really turns Louis on, where he’s incredibly happy for their bedroom compatibility, because Harri will give him what he wasn’t sure anyone else would _want_ to give him. He wants to be smaller, to be controlled, at least a little, and Harri loves switching into that mode.

“Hmm,” Harri hums into the kiss, smiling. “What should we do today?”

She’s got her shoulders hunched up as she holds both of his cheeks, and Louis his holding her close by her hips. “You know what I want to do,” he replies, grinning.

Their eyes meet and Louis knows Harri will give it to her. She nods and walks towards the bed, her hips swinging, making the fabric of her skirt flow perfectly over her milky thighs. Harri pulls off her shirt and says, “Come on, don’t make me be the only naked one.”

Louis shakes his head and laughs before stripping down as well. His shirt, trousers, and pants are tossed into a corner, and when he looks back at Harri she’s naked as well. Louis reaches out to touch, as he always does, his hands cupping Harri’s pert breasts, thumb rubbing over the dark nipples. Harri shivers and bites her lip, her breath caught in her throat. “You’re so beautiful,” Louis whispers, staring at his hands and the way they’re moving over Harri’s perfect skin.

“No, you are,” she replies.

Louis can’t fight the soft laugh that falls from his lips as he meets her gaze again, and he’s ready for her to take over. She knows this, can see it in his eyes, so she takes one of his hands and leads it lower down her body. Harri lets Louis’s fingers drag down her skin, between her breasts and over her belly button until they reach her folds. She’s shaved – prefers it that way – and Louis loves that he can already tell she’s wet. Harri presses at his fingers, urging Louis to touch, so he does.

His fingers dip over her hole, and then up over her clit, and Harri lets out a small moan as her head tips back. “So good,” she whispers.

Louis licks his lips because he knows what’s coming. He’s looking forward to the next part – his favorite part – and he’s glad when Harri steps back to lay down on the bed. She parts her legs, exposing her pink, shining wet pussy. Harri bites her lip and pushes her hair out of the way, knees bent so her feet can rest on the edge of the bed, where she’s waiting. Louis kneels down, hands running over her thighs and tummy before he dips his thumb down to rub her clit. Harri lets out a heavy breath, and then she reaches down to tangle her fingers in Louis’s hair.

Louis does as she wants, and he leans in to mouth over her pussy. She’s wet and sweet and he loves the taste, loves the way he can already feel her wetness on his chin. It’s messy and sloppy and just the way he loves it as he darts his tongue out, teasing her entrance before sucking gently at her clit. Harri lets out a shaky breath before she pulls his face closer, putting his face closer against her. His nose is squished and it’s harder to breathe but he likes that. Louis loves being at Harri’s mercy while he gets to taste her and get her off.

He moans into her, his tongue running against her folds before he presses it forward, as deep into her as he can manage. Harri moans louder that time, which makes Louis smile. “You like that, don’t you?” she asks as she hears Louis gasp for air before going right back in, pushing his tongue deeper. Harri sounds curious as she asks, “D’you like not being able to breathe when you eat me out?” Louis nods, his nose brushing over her sensitive clit as she does it, and Harri giggles. “Dirty boy,” she says happily.

Harri scoots away from Louis and smiles at him as he looks to her with confusion in his eyes. “So pretty,” she smiles, pushing his hair out of his face and looking at how wet his chin and lips and nose are.

She leans in for a kiss and Louis gives it to her, sharing her taste between their mouths. “I want you to lay down on the bed,” she instructs. They kiss again, and then Harri scoots to the side.

Louis lays down on his back on the center of the bed, and then Harri straddles him. She’s facing him, her pussy warm and dripping on Louis’s chest as she looks down at him. “I need you to squeeze my knee if you need to breathe,” she says. “Otherwise… just have fun, love.”

She’s smiling and flushed, and Louis is hard against his stomach as he thinks about what Harri’s about to do. He nods eagerly, and then Harri inches forward. Louis reaches up, wrapping his arms around her legs to hold her in place. She smiles and then lowers herself down, sitting on Louis’s face.

Louis moans and Harri smiles. “Squeeze my knee so I know you remember what to do,” she commands.

He does, and she’s satisfied because seconds later she’s rocking her pussy against his face, loving the feel of his scruff along with his slick lips and tongue. “Come on, I want your tongue in me again,” she begs.

Louis does as she asks, sticking his tongue as deep into her as possible. She’s moaning and rolling her hips, pressing against his face. He can feel the shortness of breath, the tightness in his chest saying he needs air, needs to breathe. Louis gasps for air as he opens his mouth wider, covering more of her pussy, and Harri giggles. “Aw, does my baby need air?” she asks,

She has her hands on her breasts, fingers toying lightly with her nipples, but what’s really getting her off is Louis beneath her, gasping for air as he eats her out with so much enthusiasm. Louis groans and she can hear his gasps for air between slurps as he sucks at her clit. His tongue is doing so many amazing things, swirling around her clit and then pressing into her cunt. Louis’s trying, and he’s good at what he does, and her favorite thing is how much he gets off on pleasing her. “Deeper, Louis,” she demands. “I want your tongue deeper.”

He pulls her further down onto his face, doing his best to thrust his tongue deeper. Louis wiggles it around, teasing the inside of her pussy before he pulls away. “Did I say you could breathe yet?” she asks.

“No,” Louis pants, his voice nothing but a whisper as he lets her pull his face back to her pussy, her fingers knotted tightly in his hair.

Harri hears more sucking and slurping and Louis is trying so hard, and he looks amazing. “You can’t breathe until you make me come, Louis,” she says. “I want to come on your face, just like this. Want to hear you desperate for air when I come on your mouth.”

Louis nods again, pulling her down onto his face as he swirls his tongue around her clit again. “S-so good,” she moans, her thighs trembling as he brings her closer.

Harri’s hands find her breasts again and she tugs at the nipples, pinching them and doubling her pleasure as Louis’s tongue seems to be everywhere now. She hears sucks of air between the slurping and the sounds and her hands and his mouth are all adding together to push her over the edge.

When she comes, she presses down hard, her head thrown back. “L-Louis,” she whimpers before she comes, pushing more wetness out of her pussy and into his mouth as she leans back, her arch pushing Louis’s head further into the bed, trapped between the mattress and her pussy.

He doesn’t stop, his eagerness doubled as he feels her walls clenching. He moans against her pussy and holds onto her tight, working her through her orgasm while his own comes upon him. Louis sucks at her clit hard as he comes, lungs desperate for air, and his vision blacks out for a moment as he rides it out.

Harri is watching Louis, the way his body is tense and arching, and she gently climbs off of him as the last waves of his orgasm hit him, ropes of come spread over his tummy. He’s gasping for air now, desperately and shallowly. His nose mouth, chin, and even neck are wet from his spit and Harri’s pussy, and he’s a beautiful sight. “Hey, calm down,” Harri urges, seeing Louis gasp for breath.

Louis is unfocused, but does as Harri instructs. His breaths slow down and before he knows it, he feels back to normal, his lungs now filled with a sufficient amount of air. “Fuck,” he mutters.

Harri is smiling and relaxed, sated from the perfect orgasm Louis had given her, and she’s watching him closely. “That was good, yeah?” she asks with a smile.

“Fuck… _so_ good,” Louis whispers.

His breaths are still shallow but he’s feeling less like he’s about to suffocate. “Did I do too much?” Harri wonders, seeing Louis still gasping for air.

“No,” he shakes his head. “That was… _fuck_.”

Harri giggles; she’s pleased with Louis’s inability to form sentences in that moment. She loves knowing that she did that to him. She curls up against Louis, her head on his shoulder and one of her legs draping over one of his. Then she just lays there, enjoying the feeling of cuddling with her boyfriend. “I have never come so hard before in my life,” Louis says, fingers playing with Harri’s hair lazily.

“So you get off on not being able to breathe, huh?” Harri asks with a smile.

“Well, and eating you out,” Louis adds, grinning, “but yeah.”

“We’ll have to do that more often then, won’t we?” Harri asks.

Louis groans, but he’s grinning so Harri knows it’s just because Louis is lazy-boned and tired from sex. He’ll definitely be up for trying that again, trying more things without being able to breathe.

Mostly, she likes knowing that he trusts her, and he likes knowing he can be himself around Harri. Really, he’s found a perfect girl and he never plans on letting her go. Harri’s just glad they’re on the same page, because Louis makes her feel alive in a way nobody else has – and not just in the bedroom.


End file.
